Lynette Beaumont
"She's kind of quite, don't you think?" Lynette Beaumont is a student attending Sweet Amoris High. She is rather soft spoken and docile, very attentive to those she cares for; more often than not avoiding conflict with those she holds disdain for simply by vacating their general proximity. When first introduced to Lynette, expect a half-hearted smile and perhaps a nod as all you will get from her, she has been raised under the mentality of “be seen, not heard”, never truly growing out of it. However, once she has grown comfortable enough around you, be prepared to suffer near non-stop teasing or doting- which you face depends entirely on you. About History As a child, Lynette lacked a decent family life, her parents both worked near nonstop to acquire impressive job positions, rarely sparing her a glance unless it was to berate something she had done. Their mentality was that of “a child is more desired when seen rather than heard”, and more often than not would tell her as such if she spoke out of turn. Due to this Lynette would often be found in her family library enjoying a book. She found the worlds within novels incredibly fascinating and as such spent copious sums of time delving within them. Her love of literature has long since kept hold of her and has caused her to have an admittedly rather large vocabulary, Her vocabulary and apparent intellect often set her apart from others her age, causing a slight isolation from many of her classmates, which in turn caused her to have very few friends growing up. Through most of Lynette's school life past this, she kept to herself, her lack of interactions with classmates as a child heavily affected her level of comfort in talking to new people as she grew older. Only Lucy and Ken had eventually broken through her awkward distance from others, being the first to endure her... Unusual style of friendship, slowly growing out of her shell. But this time was sadly short lived, as her family decided to move to the small town of Sweet Amoris at the prospects of better job positions. Upon moving to Sweet Amoris, Lynette returned back to her reclusive manner as she lacked people she was comfortable with, later opening up to Violette and Iris, becoming close friends with the duo. Through them, she slowly but surely began meeting other students and eventually began to allow herself the right to be who she really was without worry of her parents judgement. Appearance Lynette is rather tall, standing at 5'8", which more often than not is what others first notice of her. Next is her figure, more top heavy than she would like in comparison to her more narrow bottom half, causing her to look somewhat disproportionate. In her official sprite, Lynette's hair is a golden shade of blonde, falling near mid back and often left loose, her bangs are somewhat uneven and at times are pinned back, exposing her light brown eyes. Common accessories for Lynette are decorative headbands or clips to pull back her bangs, but little past this. However in sketches, Lynette is portrayed as having somewhat long blonde hair, pulled into a side pony tail, and kept in place with a scrunchie. Her clothing style is rather feminine, with a slight leaning towards simplified Victorian-esque or rockabilly pin-up pieces. She has a rather notable love of colour, in particular pastel shades of green, blue, and pink, which make up a fair majority of her wardrobe. Despite how often she wears shorter skirts and dresses, she's quite unwilling to go fully bare legged, usually wearing yoga shorts just a little shorter than whatever she has decided to wear, else-wise she'll feel 'naked' on her lower half. As for shoes, Lynette often will be seen in high heels of varying heights, despite her already tall stature, causing her to appear even taller to many. Other features Lynette has are a small set of scars along her left brow bone and a somewhat large scar along her right thigh, gained through two of her many acts of clumsiness. Few people notice these marks however, due to her actively trying to hide them. Personality Due to her lack of social interactions as a youth, Lynette's personality has grown into an unusual mixture of maturity beyond her age and childish moments of action. However, due to her social anxiety, only those she eventually befriends know her as anything past a shy bookworm. Lynette has a bad habit of holding her tongue instilled in her from her parents, but once she realizes that she's within a group which won't judge her, she will at the very least ''attempt ''to speak her mind, although likely with far more tact than is needed. When it comes to flirting, Lynette shows her more childish side in by teasing those she likes, enjoying their reactions above all else. If Lynette herself is pursued however, it's likely she'll be surprised and if she holds any attraction to the person in question, will grow rather flushed. Relationships (in game) Nathaniel Lynette and Nathaniel hit it off fairly well when first meeting due to their mutual love of reading. However, they hardly speak past what is necessary for school. As such, one could deem them favourable acquaintances. Castiel The two never got along well, Lynette had tried to be rather polite their first meeting, however Castiel believed her to be disingenuous. Since then they attempt to be civil with one another, but often fail. Lysander Lynette's canon partner. The duo bonded rather quickly upon meeting, sharing many of the same interests (literature, Victorian-esque fashion, and music, among others), and can often be found sharing a comfortable mutual silence as they read. Kentin A dear friend of Lynette's from her time before Sweet Amoris. Lynette adored Kentin before he was transferred to military school, however she became far less comfortable near him upon his return. She hadn't approved his actions with Amber in the slightest, making sure he was well aware of this fact, causing the two to interact less. Slowly but surely though, they've begun to reconnect as he grows more like his former self. Armin The duo get along decently well, she has always had an interest in videogames but rarely got the chance to play them when growing up. Due to this she often is unable to understand his references but tries to regardless, something which he appreciates nonetheless. Alexy One of Lynette's best friends at Sweet Amoris. The pair hit it off almost instantly and are often seen socializing both in and out of the school setting. Alexy helps to pull Lynette from her shell while she keeps him grounded, the pair also take great joy in teasing both Armin and Kentin together once she's more comfortable around them. Trivia * As a child, Lynette played the flute and bass, however she hasn't touch either instrument in years. * Lynette has rather intense social anxiety, however she learned rather quickly to cope with and hide it as she noticed many of her other friends needed someone stronger to depend on during their personal anxiety attacks. * Due to her love of fashions, Lynette picked up sewing as a hobby at age 14 and often makes outfits from her imagination. * Lynette has a love of baking, however she herself can't stomach much in the ways of sweets, so she often brings baked goods into school to share with her friends. * Her favourite genres of both novel and film are horror and fantasy. In her opinion, the more gorey a horror, the better. * Lynette deems herself a realist in many aspects, however she is absolutely terrified of anything paranormal. Despite the fact she knows none of it to be real. * Lynette has a terrible habit of trying to dress her friends up, what she chooses is what she believes would suit them, however she usually shows little to no care for the friend's preferences. * Lynette is very into the BDSM community, which has caused many ongoing jokes with her more vanilla friends about her supposed 'dungeon', among other things. * In ChiNoMiko's other otome game, Eldarya, Lynette has green eyes to go along with her fae species: a moss maiden. Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M